Once upon a dream
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: Ella siempre soñó con el, pero nunca imagino que el existía y que por cuestiones de la vida se iba a convertir en un enemigo/amigo para ella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece , yo solo los tomo prestado un ratito

Capitulo 1

Amane Misa desde niña siempre tenia el mismo sueño, ella era una princesa en peligro y su príncipe azul venia a rescatarla del malvado de la historia, podía distinguir que por ser un príncipe no era tan lindo como contaban las historias, tenia el pelo color negro azabache, siempre despeinado, unos ojos también oscuros y grandes ojeras, cuando la misa de esos sueños le quería preguntar el nombre a su extraño príncipe, el sueño se terminaba y ella despertaba, estuvo varios años soñando eso, hasta que la tragedia la marco, sus amados padres fueron asesinados por un loco y desde ese día la dulce misa que vestía colores rosas y pasteles, paso a vestirse de negro, y sus sueños donde ella era la princesa, pasaron a ser sueños de venganza.

El juicio por el asesinato de sus padres, fue largo y tedioso, y al no encontrarse pruebas contra el acusado, este quedo libre, y la poca confianza que Misa tenia en la justicia desapareció, pero un día ese asesino murió inexplicablemente de un ataque al corazón.

Un día la tragedia iba a marcarla a ella de nuevo, un fan desequilibrado quería asesinarla y después suicidarse, pero nunca paso, el hombre murió también de un ataque al corazón, pero lo que mas le extraño a ella fue ver un cuaderno negro con letras en plateadas que formaban la palabra "Death Note", al tocarlo vio al ser mas horrible que pudo haber visto en su vida, pero de alguna manera se sentía protegida, ese ser era un Shinigami llamado Rem, el cual le explico un poco lo que sucedía, al decirle que si uno escribe un nombre en ese cuaderno la persona muere, ella le pregunto si tuvo algo que ver con la muerte del asesino de sus padres y le dijo que no, le contó que había un humano que estaba haciendo uso de este cuaderno y se hacia llamar Kira, desde ese momento esa persona misteriosa paso a ser la persona que ella mas admiraría en este mundo y a la que (según su pensamiento) le debía mucho.

Luego de muchas vueltas para contactar con el y ella tomar el nombre de 2doKira, pudo conocerlo,primero lo cito en un lugar especifico, pero no se presento ante el, sino que fue disfrazada y se quedo en un bar observando a la gente pasar, hasta que lo vio, en un grupo de gente había sobrevolandolos un shinigami y solo un joven no tenia su esperanza de vida, era un joven llamado Light Yagami de 17 años, luego de corroborar quien era Kira, Misa volvió a su departamento para ahí planear como iba a presentarse ante el.

Una noche, después de muchas investigaciones para saber donde el vivía, fue a visitarlo, luego de explicarle todo el asunto que ella era el 2do kira ademas que tenia un algo que el no tenia, los ojos de shinigami, acordaron empezar una especie de relación, pero no porque Light quisiera, este había sido amenazado por el shinigami que seguía a Misa, Rem.

Un día Misa tenia una sesión de fotos cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba Light así que decidió visitarlo, pero al verlo se encontró que el estaba junto a un joven de cabellos negros y mirada profunda, ella se quedo estupefacta al verlo, Light considero de que era porque el nombre que le dijo y el nombre que ella veía eran distintos y rogaba porque se lo acordara, pero el estaba equivocado, la reaccion de ella fue porque el era igual a su príncipe,ese que aparecía en sus sueños de niña para salvarla de los dragones, ese que desapareció en el momento que ella mas lo necesito.

Luego de su pequeño rato junto a Light y ese joven que se hacia llamar Hideki Ryûga, y terminar su trabajo como modelo, decidió volver a su hogar, pero no pudo, un grupo de hombres le taparon la cara y la subieron a un auto, su pensamiento primero fue que estaba siendo secuestrada, pero ella no sabia que estaba siendo arrestada por ser sospechosa de ser el 2do kira o de tener un contacto directo con este por aquella persona que ella en sus sueños lo veia como su principe, ella no sabia que la persona que ella consideraba su pareja era el malvado de la historia, pero lo que nunca se pudo imaginar es que aquel joven extraño de pelo negro también tenia los mismos sueños que ella.

bueno, vine con mi intento de fic de L/Misa, va a ser cortito, lo máximo 3 capítulos, se que este capitulo es aburrido, pero queria hacer una introducción desde lo que vivió Misa desde el asesinato de sus padres, como obtuvo la death note, su encuentro con Light , su encuentro con L, etc ya todos conocemos esos capitulos desde la perspectiva de Light, etc.

bueno el titulo del fic es por la cancion Once Upon a Dream la version de Lana del rey.

en fin reviews y tomatazos son bien recibidos! saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestado un ratito.

Aviso 1: Perdón, perdón,perdón por la tardanza, casi un año, pero las musas para seguir este fic habían desaparecido (ya las daba por muertas) por completo, además que queria que en este fic no haya tanto OC en los personajes, pero en algunas situaciones se me va de las manos, asi que si hay OC, perdón u.u.

Aviso 2: Sigo sin el Word, así que disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, en especial los acentos. (explico la situación: el Word lo tengo en lo que yo llamo "Compu Grande" y digamos que esta en estado de coma y todavia no la mande a arreglar y la netbook (desde la que estoy escribiendo) no lo tiene y me niego a bajar programas, si, locuras mías.)

Aviso 3: ah! ya no hay más avisos... ahora... al fic!

_El niño corría alegremente tras la pequeña rubia que lo llamaba ríendose_

— _¡Apurate que llegamos tarde! —Le decía la pequeña._

_Pero cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, la imagén cambiaba y se veia al niño solo en las puertas de un orfanato._

L despertó sobresaltado y por poco cae del sillón donde se encontraba, como siempre le sucede cuando esta en una investigación importante, se había quedado dormido en la misma posición en la que se encontraba observando a si Misa Amane o el sospechoso segundo Kira decía o hacía algo.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía ese sueño, de hecho, rara vez soñaba, pero le parecía extraño que ese sueño en particular volviera desde el momento que vio a Amane en una portada de una revista y se acrecentó más cuando decidieron ponerla bajo custodía. No le veía sentido a ese sueño, lo único era que él podia jurar que esa niña era Misa, si pudiera ver una foto de ella a los siete años estaba seguro que serían la misma persona.

— Ryuuzaki, parece ser que Misa Amane comenzó a hablar —la voz de Watari a través del intercomunicador lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Rápido! ponla en la pantalla —fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pastel que se encontraba en la mesa más cercana a él.

Una imagen apareció, Misa tenía puesto una especie de camisa de fuerza, atada de pies y manos a lo que vendría ser una especie de soporte y sus ojos estaban tapados.

— Ryuuzaki, ¿No crees que exageraste un poco? —la pregunta era de Matsuda. —¿ No era suficiente con solo ponerla tras las rejas? digo, ya se que es el sospechoso de ser el 2do kira, pero no creo que este tenga superpoderes que te maten con solo mirarte.

L solo lo miró unos segundos , para luego volver su vista a la pantalla.

— No sabemos cómo es la técnica de Kira y el 2do Kira.— le dijo— Por eso hay que tomar medidas drásticas— Watari! avisaste que Amane había comenzado a hablar pero todavía no dijo ninguna...

Pero se vio interrumpido cuando la joven en cuestión empezo a murmurar palabras apenas audibles para sus espectadores, solo podían distinguir "dificil" y "abandonaste".

— Amane, ¿Sabes por qué estas acá? —pregunto el pelinegro a traves de un microfóno que lo comunicaba con aquella habitación.

— ¿Qué? —dijo ella.

—¿ Por qué estas acá?

— No.

— Estas prisionera porque sos la principal sospechosa de ser el 2do Kira, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

— ¡Que estas loco! ¡No soy el 2do Kira! ¡LIGHT, QUIERO VER A LIGHT!— gritaba la rubia.

— ¿Lo quieres ver por qué él es Kira y vos el 2do Kira?

— No, solo, yo solo...— y volvió al mismo estado en el que estaba cuando comenzó a murmurar, las mismas palabras volvían a repetirse.

En aquella habitación donde se encontraba Misa, Rem la observaba sin saber qué hacer, odiaba a Light, por su culpa Misa estaba en donde estaba, pero más odiaba a esa persona responsable de los trances de Misa. ella solo le había contado de aquel sueño y de aquel joven enigmático y que estos y el joven desaparecieron en el peor momento de la joven.

A Light podía matarlo, pero a aquel chico no, era solo una creación de la mente de Misa.

y aquí termina el segundo cap, otra vez perdón por la tardanza y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, gracias por sus reviews en el primer cap, y como siempre digo reviews y tomatazos son bienvenidos!


End file.
